


Choosing a Movie

by riottkick



Series: 2018 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: It was Becky's idea to watch something scary, but Natalya wasn't having it. Charlotte didn't care as to what they watched, as long as they were together.Wow, I actually wrote something!





	Choosing a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottebecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/gifts).



It was Becky's idea to watch a horror movie -- her favorite, _Scream_. Charlotte was fine with her choice, but Natalya clearly wasn't having it.

"But, baby! Why don't you want to watch it?" Becky playfully pouted, hoping that her usual tactic would work again.

"Becky, we watched that movie thousands of times. You even had to get a new copy because you watched it way too many times! Charlotte will agree with me on this," she stated, voice filled with confidence. 

Turning to see why Charlotte was taking to long to back her up, she wasn't shocked to see her fake sleeping.

“Charlotte, wake up sweetheart.” Becky laughed, looking through their dvd collection.

“Honestly though, Becky, Nattie’s right. We've watched that so many times. I love you, but geez,” Charlotte smiled before continuing. “But, I'll be happy with any movie as long as we're together.”

There was comforting silence between the three girlfriends that felt good. There was never a dull time between them, and words weren't needed for moments like these. 

“If you want to watch Scream again, we'll watch it,” Nattie sighed, looking at Charlotte.

“We can watch something else, I just wanted you to finally agree with me.” Becky laughed, grabbing another dvd from their collection. 

“Bex, I love you, but you're so extra,” 

In the end, Becky picked a comedy that they all could enjoy.


End file.
